The Impossible
by AJ Manderz
Summary: Wrote this in response to "Snow Falls." There was something about him, she thought. Such easy assurance. The way his eyes said he cared, said that he worried, said that he hurt all at once. His eyes entrapped her more than that net ever did. ONE SHOT.


**Author's Note:** Wrote this because I love the Snow White/Charming pairing that we've seen on the show so far and I just can't get enough of it. There always could be more, right? ;) Enjoy!

_Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all who have reviewed, viewed or added this story to their favorites. You guys are amazing and this TV show is so much fun! Ah, I love it! :) Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>The Impossible<strong>

Snow White ran through the woods, a gray wolf hot on her trail. The wolf was large, thin and ugly. One of the queen's many servants. His red tongue lolled between his sharp, yellow teeth. If he caught her, the queen would cut her heart out.

"_Snow," _the werewolf said in a growly voice as he chased her. _"Snow, I won't harm you."_

"Shut up!" she cried and gasped for breath. She tried to run faster but her cloak caught around her feet. She tripped. She could feel the moss against her cheek, could smell the earth as she scrambled in the dirt. The wolf's paws slammed against her back and it took her breath away. She scrunched up her face as she felt it lunge—

There was the sound of something heavy whistling through the air. A _thunk _and the wolf whimpered and then collapsed against her. She turned her head as blood dripped onto her neck. There was a dagger embedded deep in the wolf's back. Snow could feel herself being turned over and then a face, a handsome face, a _charming _face swam into her vision.

"It's you," she gasped with relief and then sunk back down onto the forest floor. It was Prince Charming, or James as he said his name was.

He smiled that smile, the one that lit up his eyes, the one that made her insides all jumbley.

"Now would be a good time for that fairy dust I should think," he said.

She laughed shakily as he helped her to her feet. She wiped her hands on her pants. "Well, I used all I had to help some poor handsome prince from being eaten by trolls."

"Did you say handsome?"

"What—no," she said.

He grinned at her. "He must have left a lasting impression then."

"Yes, of a poor woman entrapped in a cage..."

He chuckled. Snow started walking back through the woods. She pulled a long vine-tangled branch out of their way. "What is it James?"

He caught the branch from her grasp before it could swing into his face. "You mean besides saving your life again? Which is what, the second time now?"

"Small matters," she said. "How is your fiance?"

"Fine. Happy now that she has her ring."

"And are you happy?"

He paused as he walked beside her. She turned towards him.

"Of course I'm happy," said Charming. "I'm about to be married. What more could I want?"

"What about love?"

"What of it?" he said warily.

"Do you love her?"

"You told me you didn't believe in true love, that it was impossible…so why should it matter?"

"It's a simple enough question." She stomped away from him, suddenly irritated. She wasn't sure why.

He followed close behind her. "What should it matter to you if I'm happy or not? Snow-" He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him. She wrenched it from his grasp.

"What did you want, Charming?" she repeated, but her voice was lacking the warmth that it had before.

"You're upset." He murmured. She didn't like what his blue eyes did to her insides. "What's the matter?" he said.

He acted like he truly cared.

"Do you really care? Do you really care what's the matter with me?"

"Of course I do, we're-"

"Adversaries? Enemies?"

"Friends," he decided.

"Even though I stole from you? Nearly got you killed?"

"I don't like the queen any more than you do."

A wolf howled in the woods behind them. It was growing dark. The green and brown colors of the forest that were so bright and beautiful in the sunlight were now casting dark shadows around them. But Snow barely noticed.

"We should get moving," she said.

"We best get inside," he agreed. But neither of them moved. There was something about his stance, she thought. The way he folded his arms across his chest with such easy assurance. The way his eyes said he cared, said that he worried, said that he hurt all at once. His eyes entrapped her more than that net ever did...

It wasn't until they heard the rustling in the long grass behind them and the pad of feet on the ground that they started to run, several wolves close behind them.

* * *

><p>Snow White led them to a small shack huddled against the floor of a steep ravine. Branches had fallen across the top of it and moss had grown against the gray boards outside that it looked more like the wall of the ravine. Charming would have missed it, had it not for Snow's clever eye and leading hand.<p>

"One of your hideaways?" he said as he crouched inside. There was barely enough room for one person, much less two. But it was quiet and dry and safe -once Snow shut the door behind them- for the time being.

Snow lit a candle on a small table, which was pushed against the far wall. There was a brown rickety chair and a fire place to the left of the entrance. Opposite that there looked to be a small bed. Charming wasn't sure. Piled on top of what could have been a dirty gray blanket was numerous odds and ends: books, bottles, what looked like dried herbs and flowers.

"One of many," she said as she leaned against the table and crossed her arms. A wolf howled then, several miles away. Snow shivered.

"Are you cold? We can start a fire," he said.

"I'm fine. The wolves might see the smoke."

"Are you sure we're safe here?"

"You saw the outside. You didn't recognize this place. And you're supposed to be this great hunter…"

"Right," he said.

She smiled at his disgruntled expression. "Your proposition?"

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"Your fiance wouldn't want you spending too much time in the forest, alone, with a young woman…"

"She doesn't need to know."

"James."

He sighed. "You're right. I did want something."

"I don't have any more fairy dust-"

"It's information." He turned around and pushed books and bottles aside and perched on the end of the bed. "There is a rumor that there are some new developments happening in the forest. A group of men—bandits, I suppose. They might be involved in magic. I figured, since you know these woods almost better than anyone…"

"You were wondering if I had seen them."

"Well, yes."

Snow pulled the chair around and sat down opposite him. Her knees nearly touched his so she shifted to the side. She was uncomfortably aware that she was in pants and a shirt that she had worn for days and she probably smelled of earth and God-knows-what. What did he think of her?

She took a deep breath. "Nothing but the usual. Werewolves that the queen set on me. The occasionally bandit. The hunters. There was a man in here a week ago. He lit a fire and sung some songs…he might have made rainbow sparks. But nothing out of the ordinary. Your men didn't find anything?"

"I didn't think to ask them just yet."

"So you wasted time to hunt me down…just to ask me a question?"

"I told you I would always find you," he said and his voice had a deep, comforting rumble. It unnerved her so.

She stood up and gave him her back. She picked up the poker next to the dead fire and poked at a half-charred log in its center.

"You keep saying that…"

"Snow…"

She heard him stand up and then she felt his warm hand on her shoulder as he turned her around to face him.

"What do you want?" she muttered. She felt so tired.

He took in her grungy appearance, the black hair that drifted into her eyes, the dirt on her chin. And something in him smiled and kept on smiling. One of his hands tipped her chin closer to his. Rough fingers against such soft, pale skin.

"Me?" He said, as he lowered his face to hers. Her heart might have thudded right out of her chest. His blue eyes smiled. "I want the impossible," he said. And he kissed her.


End file.
